cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Command
|developer=EA Los Angeles BreakAway Games |publisher=Electronic Arts |distributor= |designer= |series=Tiberium Universe |version=1.02 |released=24 March 2008 |genre=Real-time Strategy |engine=SAGE |modes=Singleplayer, multiplayer |ratings=ESRB: T OFLC: M PEGI: 16+ |platforms=Microsoft Windows Xbox 360 |requirements= * OS: Windows XP/Vista/7 (64-bit not supported) * CPU: 2 GHz (2.2 GHz for Vista) * RAM: 512 MB (1 GB for Vista) * HDD2: 6 GB free space * Video card: nVIDIA GeForce 4, ATI Radeon 8500 or greater (ATI Radeon 9200 and 9250 PCI, nVIDIA Geforce 4 MX cards not supported.); for Windows Vista NVIDIA GeForce 6100 or ATI Radeon 9500 or greater * Sound card: DirectX 9.0 compatible |input=Keyboard and mouse, microphone (optional), Xbox 360 controller }} Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath is the expansion pack to Command & Conquer 3: Tiberium Wars, released in February 2008 for Microsoft Windows and the Xbox 360. Unlike Tiberium Wars, Kane's Wrath did not have a Mac OS X version. Kane's Wrath focuses around the events after the Firestorm Crisis, before and during the Third Tiberium War, and shortly afterwards. The game introduces new sub-factions formed from the three original factions, each with new and edited units and different play styles. The PC version introduced the Global Conquest mode, while the Xbox 360 version had the exclusive Kane's Challenge mode. The game was developed by BreakAway Games under the supervision of Electronic Arts Los Angeles while the rest of the latter's RTS team was working on Red Alert 3. New gameplay modes Global Conquest mode (PC) Kane's Wrath features a "Risk-like" gameplay mode called "Global Conquest", where players build and control their forces from a strategic, global level with the goal of either destroying all enemies or completing their side's alternate victory objective. Instead of the traditional Command & Conquer RTS gameplay, the mode uses a turn-based system where the player issues higher-level orders such as "build a base here" (to have the computer automatically build a base with preset structures) or "upgrade this base" (to have the computer automatically perform multiple structure upgrades on a base); the orders execute at the end of a turn and the other sides then get theirs. Combat in this mode occurs whenever two opposing forces collide on the world map; the battle can either be played traditionally (as a standard real-time C&C game) or be automatically resolved by the computer using the forces' relative strengths. Kane's Challenge mode (Xbox 360) Kane's Challenge is exclusive to the Xbox 360 version of Kane's Wrath, replacing Global Conquest Mode. Similar to the Generals Challenge mode in Zero Hour, the player chooses one of the nine factions, and is pitted against all armies spanning ten challenges; referred to as "The Gauntlet" in-game. Also included in this game mode are all-new, high-definition video sequences featuring Joseph D. Kucan as Kane, congratulating or taunting the players as they progress in Kane's Challenge. New units New Scrin units Scrin *Mechapede: Powerful, centipede-like vehicles, capable of being customized and rebuilt with up to eight segments, each with a variety of strengths and weaknesses. *Ravager: Vicious, quick-moving infantry that fire Tiberium shards. *Eradicator Hexapod: Enormous 6-legged walker Epic Unit armed with 3 garrison pods, and capable of recycling dead enemies in its vicinity into resources. Reaper-17 *Shielded harvester: A Harvester equipped with a tough force field. *Shard Walker: An upgraded version of the Gun Walker that shoots Tiberium shards. *Reaper Tripod: A powerful tripod that, like the Devourer tank, can supercharge its weaponry by absorbing nearby Tiberium. Traveler-59 *Cultists: Mutated, brainwashed humans capable of mind control. *Prodigy: An extra-powerful version of the Mastermind, capable of controlling multiple units in its vicinity, as well as using blink packs to teleport itself and other units around the map. New Nod units Nod *Specter: Stealthed artillery vehicles that fire an accurate volley of high-explosive artillery shells. *Reckoner: A weaponless APC that can deploy into a heavily armored, permanent bunker impervious to garrison clearing units. *Redeemer: A colossal walker Epic Unit holding a triple-barreled laser beam. Contains 2 infantry garrison pods. Black Hand *Confessor Cabal: Replaces Militant squads with a group of 6 highly trained Confessors that can manually throw Hallucinogenic grenades and enhance the combat effectiveness of nearby infantry. *Black Hand Harvester: A Harvester that lacks stealth technology, but that can harvest Tiberium more quickly. *Mantis: A vehicle that fires powerful SAMs. *Purifier: A precursor to the Avatar which is automatically equipped with a powerful flamethrower but cannot upgrade itself as the Avatar can. Marked of Kane *Awakened: Powerful cyborg infantry armed with dangerous EMP technology. *Tiberium trooper: Powerful infantry armed with liquid Tiberium sprayers capable of melting infantry and clearing garrisons. *Enlightened: Powerful elite infantry that excel against structures and all ground units. New GDI units GDI *Slingshot: Anti-air vehicle armed with dual 2-barrel AA guns. *Shatterer: A hovercraft with a Sonic emitter-style weapon system. *Hammerhead: A fast-moving helicopter (GDI's version of Nod's Venom) armed with an anti-infantry machine gun and room to garrison one infantry squad. *Mammoth Armored Reclamation Vehicle: An ultra-heavy Mammoth tank epic unit armed with a triple-barrel sonic shell cannon and 4 infantry garrison pods. Can harvest and refine Tiberium to extract credits from conflict zones. Steel Talons *Combat engineer: A variant Engineer, armed with a combat pistol to kill enemy Engineers and other minor threats. *Heavy harvester: A standard Harvester that, instead of a machine gun, mounts a pod to garrison an infantry squad. *Wolverine Mk. II: A small, fast-moving anti-infantry walker armed with two machine guns. *Titan Mk. II: A large, versatile walker armed with a cannon resembling that of the Predator and that can be upgraded to a railgun. *Mobile Repair Transport: The replacement for the APC, a fast-moving vehicle that can repair other vehicles. *Behemoth: A modified Juggernaut that can garrison a single infantry squad. ZOCOM *Zone raider: Powerful infantry armed with sonic grenade launchers and anti-aircraft rockets. *Rocket harvester: A standard Harvester armed with a rocket pod instead of a machine gun. *Zone Shatterer: Shatterer that can overload its weapon, releasing a single, super-powerful blast but disabling the vehicle itself for several seconds afterwards. *ZOCOM Orca: Orca aircraft that replaces the standard rockets with sonic shells. Subfactions Global Defense Initiative Steel Talons A battalion favoring heavy armor over infantry tactics, using a mix of more aggressive military tactics and cutting-edge walker and tank technology. Due to their focus on heavy armor, they possess several types of unique walkers, such as the Titan and Wolverine-class walkers. Additionally, they use older Juggernaut models, the Behemoths, which possess infantry bunkers to give them protection from armor and rocket squads. Their vehicular focus is enforced with the possession of garrisonable Harvesters, repair-capable APCs, and armed engineers to allow armor dominance. However, this is at the cost of the sonic weaponry used by ZOCOM and several types of infantry, particularly those whose deployment requires an armory. ZOCOM Zone Operations Command is a high-tech unit entrusted with the task of combating Tiberium and establishing dominance of Red Zones and Critical Yellow Zones. They, unlike the Steel Talons, place much focus on Sonic Weaponry, possessing unique zone raiders, who are overall better than their zone trooper counterparts, Sonic munitions for the Orca Gunship, and the most advanced version of the Shatterer sonic tank. Additionally, their infantry can be given Tiberium field suits to protect them from volatile Red Zone conditions. However, due to the unstable conditions of the Red Zones, they are not allowed Railguns or Juggernaut artillery walkers. Brotherhood of Nod Black Hand Within the Brotherhood of Nod is an elite order of warrior-priests, the Black Hand. Formed of shock trooper-type infantry, such as the Black Hand infantry, it is primarily an infantry faction, though possessing extensive flame weaponry. Overall, it is geared towards fast, anti-infantry assaults. In place of the traditional militant forces are more experienced Confessor Cabals, able to be armed with more powerful rifles and flamethrower-wielding leaders, and owing to their lack of stealth technology after the Firestorm Crisis, they replaced their stealth tanks with the Mantis, an effective anti-air vehicle which unfortunately cannot use stealth or attack ground units. However, their most powerful weapon is the Purifier walker, the predecessor of the Avatar, which did not yet have upgrade capabilities, but possessed a flamethrower and unique propaganda device, the subliminal projector. However, their most powerful tool is an upgraded form of flamethrower fuel with Tiberium properties. Units using it are incredibly deadly. Unfortunately, they decided to abandon stealth and their range keeps them from using aerial or stealth units, and as such they cannot access most aerial forces (including the Call for Transport ability) or certain units. Marked of Kane In light of the failure of CABAL and the cyborg troops associated with it, Kane developed LEGION. Less independent but more powerful, it was granted new cyborgs, the Awakened, and formed around stealth and Tiberium-based weaponry. The core of the Marked of Kane are the Awakened foot soldiers, who replace standard militants, and the complementary, much more powerful, Enlightened soldiers. Additionally, due to the Black Hand's distrust of the Marked, they replace the standard Black Hand infantry with Tiberium Troopers possessing Tiberium-based rifles and a resistance to Tiberium mutation. The primary weakness of the Marked is the cost of their units. The unique units of the Marked are significantly more expensive and thus harder to use en masse, which makes traditional Nod tactics difficult. Scrin Reaper-17 Themed as the heavy “shock” faction of the Scrin, Reaper-17 possesses more powerful and effective vehicles and ground units. The trade-off for its enhanced ground power is a marked lack of the Mastermind and the most powerful air units. The Gun Walker is upgraded to the "Shard Walker", whereas the Tripod has been upgraded to "Reaper Tripod", which converts Tiberium into extra damage in the same way the Devourer Tank can. An upgrade is "Conversion Reserves", which allows Reaper Tripods and Devourer Tanks to store more absorbed Tiberium. They also receive an upgrade that allows Shard Walkers and Ravagers to shoot blue Tiberium shards for extra damage. Reaper-17 Harvesters now come with shields of their own, similar to those that can be added to Tripods. Reaper-17 also has a new structure called the "Growth Stimulator", which functions as a normal Growth Accelerator in addition to providing a steady trickle of income like a Tiberium Spike. The aforementioned lack of a Mastermind means that Reaper-17 can not upgrade its Hexapod with teleportation capabilities. Traveler-59 The polar opposite of Reaper-17, Traveler 59 focuses on speed, teleportation and mind-control. It features new "Cultists" infantry units, as well as an upgraded Mastermind unit called the "Prodigy". Cultists have no regular attack, but can control units just like Masterminds without the build limit, but cannot take over air and epic units or structures. The Prodigy receives area-of-effect mind control and a personal blink pack in addition to its old abilities. Traveler-59 doesn’t get Devourer Tank units or shields; however, their Seekers are upgradeable, and the "Advanced Articulators" and "Traveler Engines" upgrades boost the speed of infantry and heavy aircraft, respectively. Traveler aircraft are cheaper compared to the other two Scrin factions. Missions Kane's Wrath features a 13-mission Nod single-player campaign. The player acts as LEGION, a Nod artificial intelligence created by Kane. The storyline is split into three parts. Act 1 links the storylines of Tiberian Sun and Tiberium Wars, and takes the player through the events in the aftermath of the Second Tiberium War. It also introduces the Steel Talons and Black Hand factions. Act 2 deals with the events before and during Tiberium Wars seen from a different perspective, and introduces ZOCOM, Traveler-59 and Reaper-17 factions. Act 3 takes place three years after the end of the events in Tiberium Wars, and deals primarily with the Marked of Kane subfaction. Note: The articles linked to below are written in-universe. The missions are in chronological order. Act I - Reunification: 2034 * Rio Insurrection * What's Rightfully Ours * Persuade Him * A Grand Gesture Act II - Kane Rising: 2046 * Keys to the Kingdom * All That Glitters * The Doctor Vanishes * MARV Rising * The Betrayal of Kilian Qatar * Hearts and Minds * Tacitus Interruptus Act III - Resurrection: 2052 * Will Made Flesh * Tacitus Regained Videos and trailers *Tiberium Wars cutscenes Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath - First Cinematic Trailer|First Cinematic Trailer Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath - Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay Trailer Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath - Nod Trailer|Nod Trailer Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath - Scrin Trailer|Scrin Trailer Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath - Epic Units Trailer|Epic Units Trailer Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath- Single Player Trailer|Singleplayer Trailer Command & Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath - Multiplayer Trailer|Multiplayer Trailer Command and Conquer 3 Kane's Wrath Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer Links *Command & Conquer 3: Kane's Wrath at EA Tib6 de:Command & Conquer 3 – Kanes Rache ru:C&C 3: Kane's Wrath